Semiconductor component manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor components is packaging the semiconductor chips that contain the semiconductor devices. As those skilled in the art are aware, discrete semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are fabricated in wafers, which are then singulated or diced to produce semiconductor chips. One or more semiconductor chips are placed in a package to protect them from environmental and physical stresses.
Packaging semiconductor chips increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing semiconductor components because the packaging designs must not only provide protection, they must also permit transmission of electrical signals to and from the semiconductor chips and removal of heat generated by the semiconductor chip.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a semiconductor package for dissipating heat from a semiconductor chip and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor package that is cost and time efficient.